


The Sweetest Revenge

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Implied Relationships, M/M, Written in 2001
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets a surprise, and finds out the sweetest revenge is Jim kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Blair/Samantha. No animals were hurt during production. ;) Originally written and betaed in 2001, left unaltered. Thanks Mary for the very early morning beta. [Yawn] This is dedicated to Patt, who is my evil muse. [Moooooo]

It was just another typical day in the bullpen, well, as typical as it could be. It was a Thursday, just after ten in the morning, about the time a coffee boost was seriously needed. 

Rafe and Brown had their heads together, comparing notes and talking about their plans for lunch. Megan was in Simon's office. Rhonda was on the phone, quietly making reservations for a romantic weekend at a bed and breakfast. And Sandburg was carrying two steaming mugs of coffee back over to Jim's desk. 

"Thanks," Jim said absently, pausing only long enough to glance up at Blair. 

That's when all hell broke loose in the bullpen. 

The elevator dinged once and the doors opened. Quiet snickering could be heard in the hallway, distracting Jim. He looked up and his jaw dropped. 

Standing in the doorway of Major Crime was a huge lobster. Or was it a crab? Hell, it was some kind of crustacean. And it-the man in the costume, of course-was holding a funeral wreath. 

"Blair Sandburg?" the crustacean asked. 

"That's me," Blair said, smiling uncertainly. 

Handing Blair the funeral wreath, the crustacean pulled a small scroll out of an invisible pocket. Unrolling it, he began to read. 

"Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar tastes good, and so did you, but sadly, even though roses are red, and violets are still blue, I have crabs and now, so do you. Always, Samantha." 

The bullpen exploded into laughter. Everybody except Blair. And Jim. 

"What the fuck?" Jim stalked over to the crustacean, grabbing him by the...the claws. 

"Hey, man, I just deliver them, I don't make them up," the crustacean defended himself, dropping back to his feet when Jim let go. He quickly set the funeral wreath on the nearest desk and darted out the door and into the elevator. 

Jim turned around and Blair was still standing in the same position, hand frozen over his mouth, shocked. 

"Chief?" 

Turning, Blair ran from the bullpen, laughter following his escape, and Jim following that. 

"Get back to work people!" Simon barked from his doorway, and silence descended once again. 

* * *

The lab door slammed open, shaking the glass tubes on the counter. 

"Blair," Samantha said, venom dripping off the single syllable. 

"What the hell was that?" Blair asked, gesturing wildly. 

"What was what, Blair?" She made his name sound like an expletive. 

"Crabs? You gave me crabs? Why? Why would you do that?" He was sputtering as he spoke. 

"Oh, please," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't have crabs, Blair, just a little case of embarrassment." 

"What?" 

"I practically dare you to go back into that room and hold your head up. Besides, by now, word has spread and you'll never get another date here again." 

Jaw dropping, Blair couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"You are such a..." 

"Say it, Blair." 

"You're such a fucking bitch, Samantha," Jim said from the doorway. 

Spinning around, Blair could only stare at Jim. He could see the barely contained rage in Jim's eyes, could see the anger that had Jim's fists clenched. Jim stalked, there was really no other word for it, over to where they stood and got right up in Samantha's face. 

His voice was cold and controlled and sent chills up Blair's spine. "How dare you embarrass Blair like that in front of his peers and everyone he has to work with on a daily basis. At least, when he dated you, he never made a fool out of you in public, but then, he's human and you barely qualify as a reptile." 

Spinning around, Jim grabbed Blair's hand and pulled him out of the lab. They didn't stop until they were back in the bullpen. Then Jim turned around, cupped Blair's surprised face in his hands, and kissed him. On the lips. With tongue. Amidst cat calls and whistles and cheering. 

Pulling back, Jim smiled at Blair's dazed expression. 

"Wanna go out tonight?" 

"Sure," Blair said breathlessly, "just so long as we don't get crabs." 

Epilogue 

During the week after their first kiss, there were several deliveries to Samantha's lab. 

On Monday, a Beanie Baby Crab was delivered, and many more were handed out to employees in Major Crime. 

On Tuesday, a coffee mug was delivered which read, "Don't talk to me, I'm crabby." 

On Wednesday, a soft shell crab sandwich was delivered instead of her usual chicken salad. 

On Thursday, a case of Maryland Blue Crabs were delivered. In her locker. 

On Friday, when Samantha stepped off the elevator on the 7th floor, everyone was wearing crab costumes. 

She stepped back onto the elevator and went home. Beaten. 

The end.


End file.
